


Golden Age

by Rimuru_u



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimuru_u/pseuds/Rimuru_u
Summary: His entire existence revolved arround one thing, to found his Guardian, then train said Guardian in the ways of the light, no matter how far he had to go, no matter how long it takes.All Migth, the current numer 1 hero, the Symbol of peace, the pillar of Japanese society, his existence came with was called the Golden Age of quirks, but of course with every Golden Age cames a Collapse, and the only one capable of handling it, is a Guardian.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so lets just see how this goes, English is not my born languaje, i basically learnt from the internet so expect grammar mistakes, like, a lot.  
> So, this will be a Guardian Izuku fic, i have yet to decide wich Class izuku woud have, but the idea of izuku having all the void subclasses appealed me more, since there already are some electric, ice and fire quirk. This doesnt mean that he wont gain them at some point but it is uncertain.
> 
> With this said let us enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, mentions of suicide, depression i guess, sad stuff in general, graphic description of violence and gore, further warnings migth be added, if you see something you think must be warned let me know.

In the vast arms of the universe, just around the corner of infite and left to oblivion, was a little galaxy named The Milky Way, It was far beyond any neighbor and only one source of intelligent life could be found in one specific planet, the Earth. This little celestial body once was once involved in an everlasting war against two eternal enemies, the Dark and the Light. This started when a small Celestial body arrived on earth, it started to communicate with the dominant race on the planet, the humans. He gifted them knowledge, and led them to prosperity, them came what would be called the Golden Age. They called this sort of God, the Traveler. But little did humanity know than he had a sworn enemy, the Dark.  
It came unannounced, and in an attempt to save humanity, The traveler used all his power to push away the Dark, but while doing so, he died. With the travelers death and the damage that the Dark has caused, humanity was on the verge of extinction, alien creatures came to invade them and everything seemed lost, this was what they called The Colapse, but not everything was lost. As a last gift, the traveler made the Ghosts, little creatures not much bigger than a hand, these creatures were born directly from The Traveler, and they carried his most powerful gift, the Light. The only purpose of this creatures was to found a suitable host and resurrect them, after that said person would came back to life, memories lost, and they would have the ability to control the Light at they will.  
This resurrected people were called the Guardians, and they were the only reason Earth could survive the Colapse and then rise again as a powerful force.  
The events that would soon to come do not concern us, but we need to know the story of a certain Ghost, he had been looking for his Guardian for centuries now, he looked in the wild waters of Titan, he looked through the vast deserts of Mars, there wasn’t a planet nor satellite that he didn’t explore, and even then he had yet to find its Guardian, so he took a desperate measure, he went through a Vex gate, this gates were created by an organic-machine race called the Vex, they mastered the domain of Time and Space, normal Vex gates were a high risk transportation method, since one could not know whether it lead to another planet, another galaxy, or if they would just be lost in the confines of time, but this specific gate was an anomaly, the soldiers that were send through it could no longer be reached, and to when and where lead the portal was uncertain.  
Of course our companion did not know about this, so he took the portal. He did not know how many lives would be saved from this desperate decision.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izuku Midoriya would describe his life as a constant fight, one where he was defenseless and everyone else had an advantage, because it literally was this way. Since 200 year ago, when a glowing baby was born, Quirks started manifesting on people, superpowers beyond human knowledge, and others as simple as changing the color of their eyes, but everyone had them, well, almost everyone.  
Being born quirkless was an abnormality, yet it happened sometimes, such was the case of Izuku, he was part of the 20% of global population without a quirk, of course said percentage was misleading, since the grand majority of that 20% of people were above 60 years, they were born at a time where Quirks just started manifesting and were not that common, but Izuku was barely 15 years old, normally, at the age of four a Quirk should manifest in the infant, but this never happened with him.  
Growing up, he found that since he did not had a Quirk, people tend to scorn and mock him, he did not have friends nor a significant other, he spend his days studying, writing notes about heroes and avoiding his usual molesters.  
Oh yeah, Heroes, people with the authority to use their quirk to combat crime and villains, Izuku strived to be one since the day he could understand words. But with the major setback of being quirkless, it was impossible, or that was what everyone told him, his own mother the day he was diagnosed as Quirkless…  
-“I’m sorry Izuku”  
His friends…  
-“You could never be a hero Deku!”  
And…  
-“Sorry Young Midoriya, but you can’t be a Hero”  
His idol, All Might the numer 1 Hero in all Japan and maybe the world, he was the main reason why Izuku wanted to be a hero, from the day he watched his debut he strived to be just like him, to save people with a smile. And here he was, his idol, dead serious, holding his injured state to the entirety of the world a secret.  
He remembered all those times he was called quirkless, freak, waste of space, better off dead, useless, Deku…  
Why did everyone hate him? He just wanted to be a hero, to save others, to be useful, to prove himself to the world, he would do anything, anything to become a hero. And the he remember.  
-“If you want to be a hero so badly, jump of the roof and wish you are born with a quirk in your next life”  
It hurt, it hurt badly, to hear that from his once friend, the one that abandoned him at the age of 4, the one that mocked and bully him for the past 11 years, the one that, despite everything, he looked up to. But if it was the only way, Izuku was determined, he would become a hero, no matter the cost.  
Noise could be heard from afar, but he was in a trance, he got up to the edge of the building where he was talking with All Might, the number 1 hero must have left while Izuku was lost in thoughts because he was nowhere to be seen.  
And without another thought, he jumped from the Edge.


End file.
